This invention relates to a columbarium structure, and more particularly to such a structure which is formed of preformed niche units, each of substantially rectangular cross section and the units being arranged in vertical and horizontally extending rows in the structure.
Columbarium structures are known which comprise vertical and horizontally extending walls forming a gridwork in the structure and forming internal niches for the reception of cremation urns and the like. One form of such a structure may conveniently be prepared as a concrete casting with the concrete formed over prearranged tub-shaped molds. At the completion of the casting operation, the respective molds are removed to leave a unitary concrete structure with open niches formed therein and facing one side of the structure cast. This type of structure is illustrated in my prior filed application entitled APPARATUS FOR CASTING CONCRETE, filed on Mar. 29, 1984 and having Ser. No. 594,539 now U.S. Pat. No. 4,566,668. The structure described provides a highly satisfactory type of columbarium which is relatively easily manufactured at low cost. The structure, however, is not readily adapted to manufacture in subsequent shipment to an installation site located a substantial distance from the point of manufacture, due to the weight and size of the unit produced.
This invention features preformed niche units which are assembled together in a modular type of structure to produce the complete columbarium. The niche units may be produced as standardized modules which are readily interconnected to produce the final structure. By changing the number and manner in which various modules are interconnected, flexibility is provided in determining the size and configuration of the columbarium ultimately produced.
In a preferred form of the invention, the niche units or modules described are made of plastic such as a polyethylene foam. Such a material has requisite strength to produce a final structure of suitable rigidity to perform the function intended for the structure. The plastic composition contemplated enables modules to be interconnected by brackets spanning adjacent modules and secured as by screws to the adjacent modules. Further, such a plastic material is available in different colors which are attractive and essential permanently retained by the plastic making up the modules.
Very importantly, the modular type of construction contemplated, and the plastic composition of the modules themselves, result in reduced shipping costs, with the modules being more easily handled and of considerably less weight than an integral concrete casting formed with a multiplicity of niches therein.
A general object of the invention, therefore, is to provide an improved modular type of construction for a columbarium structure featuring niche units or modules interconnected in the structure.
Another object is to provide such a columbarium structure where the niche units or modules have a plastic composition, and are interconnected in such a manner as to have suitable rigidity and strength.
A further object is to provide a columbarium structure featuring niche units or modules disposed in rows, where the units are interconnected in the structure by brackets spanning adjacent coplanar walls in the units.
The columbarium structure of the invention features channel members that fit over and thus intersecure parallel front edges in the niche units. These channel members and any closure fronts or panels provided to close the niche units in the final structure, are all held in place by rosettes or holding plates fastened to brackets which interconnect modules in the structure.